


Meeting in Ikefukurou

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: It's Kuroko's birthday and Akashi and gang have prepared a special treat + Fluffy romance.





	Meeting in Ikefukurou

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write this fic since the event but somehow it kept getting away from me. It might be 2 years late but I didn't want to miss having it completed for Kuroko's birthday this year <3
> 
> Unbeta'd please be kind.

Kuroko’s birthday was an important time for Akashi. Not just because it was an excuse to hang out with the other alongside the generation of miracles, but because Akashi held a particular fondness for Kuroko and loved to see the smiles break his usually blank expression.

He wasn't sure if he loved Kuroko because he was perhaps his closest friend, or of he loved Kuroko because he'd fallen in love with him.

Only the idea of someone else asking Kuroko out seemed to suggest the latter for, at least at this point, he had no explicit desire to push him down and kiss him breathless, or do break the boundary of friendship and have sex with him. No. For the most part Akashi merely wanted to bask in Kuroko’s presence and enjoy the comfort of his company, support him in his endeavors, be there to celebrate his successes, and to see him happy.

It was his happiness and comfort that lead him to go out if his way for the other. If there were ever times he was grateful and appreciative of his wealth it was times like this. Being able to afford the bookings of the generation of miracles (plus extras) on a trip to Ikebukuro to a certain cafe he was sure Kuroko would enjoy with everyone.

It was the night before their trip and some of their friends had already made the trip to Ikebukuro ahead of time, since they remained scattered over the country for school, Akashi messaging the private group Kuroko was currently excluded from ensuring everyone was going to be there for the surprise. In particular he asked Kagami to ensure Aomine got off his lazy ass. As much as the grumpy Male tried to protest he wasn’t that bad at meeting appointments, a cluster of replies from the group proved evidence to contradict the statement. Akashi couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

In another tab he had his regular conversation with Kuroko open. While he loved his friends to the end of the earth there was something so earnest and pleasant just having Kuroko there. He wanted to give his thanks properly in the morning.

He'd invited the blue haired male out for lunch in Ikebukuro and for the most part that's all Kuroko was expecting. Still he seemed excited by the prospect of Akashi coming all this way to see him and spend the day with him.

'Let me know when you arrive in Ikefukurou, 'he'd told the other with a smile at the joke he'd managed to slip in. 'I'll come meet you by the owl statue.'

Kuroko had asked why they should wait until tomorrow of Akashi was already staying in Ikebukuro now and Akashi couldn't help the leap in his chest when he heard those words. Of course he wanted to see Kuroko as soon as possible.

Part of him wanted to invite him now so they could enjoy their time alone before meeting for Kuroko’s surprise birthday party but the other half argued he couldn't keep Kuroko go himself. He'd been planning and booking over a month in advance for this he wanted to make sure it went smoothly, he wanted it to be special.

When morning came Akashi coordinated with the other miracles their whereabouts before texting Kuroko that he'd be awaiting at the station.

It was a bit on the chilly side that day so his choice of slim jeans and white shirt was accompanied by a low hanging plaid red jacket that could easily have been mistaken for being too large but it was comfortable nonetheless.

Akashi waited patiently by the infamous owl statue as the train began to pull in. The doors opened and the people poured out. It was easy to lose Kuroko and to most they probably wouldn't have noticed until he appeared at their side but redhead had always paired particular attention to the location of the shadowy individual. Before long he spotted the blue haired boy among the crowd and waved him over.

Kuroko smiled that small reserved smile and quickly made his way to Akashi's side.

"Good morning, Tetsuya, today's your birthday. May you have a memorable time."

Kuroko’s smile widened. "I am happy that you remembered, Akashi-kun."

As if I could ever forget. Akashi thinks to himself. Nevertheless they begin their journey out of the station. For Kuroko it was a surprisingly short trek, only 10 minutes from here to there, but as they rounded the corner towards the Ikefukurou cafe he began to glow with excitement. It made sense now why Akashi wasn’t him to arrive shortly after noon.

As they walked inside that glow turned into an almost overwhelming aura of joy as they encountered the rest of the generation of miracles.

Akashi was truly good to him.

The meet and greet didn’t last long before Kuroko had his name called over by the staff to go over the safety briefing before letting them 'run wild' as it were and enjoy the cafe in all its glory. The aura that radiated from Kuroko as he made a b-line for a couple of owls perched near a large shelf was so pure and sincere it made everything worth it even if they only got to share in hour in here.

They all got caught up in the whirlwind of the moment, taking photos with the birds, and with each other. Coaxing their feathered friends close or letting the bird perch on their person.

Momoi seemed to be taking the most photos, having preplanned she brought her digital camera so she wouldn’t run out of space. Out of all of them there she was perhaps the most well versed in the art of selfies so there was no chance of the catalogue of their day not including her.

Kuroko insisted on taking a photo with everyone and their bird, his own snowy owl companion the most calm and carefree bird Akashi had ever seen. All the birds here were but this one was something else, that, or it was just the calming sort of aura that Kuroko gave off that kept the bird so relaxed.

He went through each of them, with the help of Momoi, before they allowed the birds to hop back on their preferred perch in favour of sitting down for a small snack and birthday cake before heading out to the closest street basketball court for their traditional friendly rematch.

Kise, Kagami, Midorima and Takao, Aomine, Murasakibara, one by one they took their photo with Kuroko. Akashi was next and Momoi kept shuffling them closer together. Akashi’s great horned owl flicked its little feather horns at the movement before finally settling down. It decided to climb down Akashi’s arm in favor of nestling closer to the snowy owl firmly nestled on Kuroko’s interlocked fingers.

Momoi reigned in her delight at the owls who were obviously as friendly with each other as the two she was about to photograph and held up her camera before the moment could pass.

“I’ll pass you these photos later.” Momoi says in the sing song voice as she admires her own photography skills.

With a degree of reluctance Akashi’s owl did not want to leave so soon, prompting him to stay a little longer as Momoi snapped her own photos and called on the redhead’s assistance to take some photos for her too. The great horned owl seemingly ever curious of the screen and the snapshots it produced.

It was a small cake, one that was prepared by Murasakibara whom had been putting his sweet hobby to a practical use. The cake was small but fitting for their time here was growing nearer to its end and no one wished to walk on a heavy stomach before a hearty lunch which would no doubt see them spending equally long waiting for Aomine and Kagami to finally have their fill.

Their remaining time was mostly spent chatting, catching up, and individually wishing Kuroko happy birthday.

Kuroko managed to break away from the temptation of petting every owl in the café a second time round in favour of approaching the appropriately owl-related merchandise. While he would treasure the memories and the photos immensely, he wanted a little piece of the café to take with him.

They had a variety of plush toys, keychains, and bookmarks. Akashi had followed him over to observe the stalls too as Kuroko made his decision.

“I think I’ll buy these.” He said more to himself than the redhead who couldn’t suppress a smile at the small chirp of approval the snowy owl who’d returned to the blue haired male as soon as he’d finished complimenting Murasakibara’s baking.

“A snowy owl keychain and a postcard of all the owls here?”

Kuroko nodded before picking up the matching great horned owl keychain and offering it to Akashi.

“Your owl seemed really attached to you too.”

Akashi caught the glance Kuroko’s owl gave him as if daring him to refuse. It was a cute little keychain, and he couldn’t deny he like the idea of matching items with the other.

“As is yours.” He chuckles, taking the item on offer and following Kuroko to pay.

Before they knew it, their hour was up and it was with a great deal of reluctance Kuroko let his owl join its café family, Akashi did not miss the way he settled the bird close to Akashi’s own companion during their visit, nor the way Murasakibara could have succeeded in sneaking out the tiny tawny owl that had wiggled its way into the front of his hoodie.

Soon enough they were piling out of the café, departing with thankyous and goodbyes to the staff as they headed back down the stairs and onto the footpath. Kuroko and Akashi were the last to leave, needing to pay for their chosen good, before joining the rest of their friends.

Momoi noticed their chatter and took the liberty of giving them some room, herding the boys a little further up the path and keeping them occupied.

While she didn’t know exactly _what_ was going on between the duo, even the blind knew there was _something_ there, something a little deeper than what they shared with the rest of their friends.

She wanted to nurture it, let it bloom, whatever it may be.

“Thankyou for today, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko says, admiring the way Akashi attached the small bird keychain to his phone case for safekeeping.

“There is still plenty of the day left to enjoy. It’s nice having everyone together.”

Kuroko seldom admitted it out loud, but being here with everyone, whether it was for his birthday or not, it meant the world to him. He could never thank Akashi enough for organizing this day. He would have been happy to just play basketball for everyone but the owl café, it was something unexpectedly delightful. It would be a lie to say he did not revel in the way Akashi in particular took care of him like this.

Ignoring the butterflies that coiled in his stomach, a quiet but heartfelt “I love you.” slips from Akashi’s lips as he steals a moment of Kuroko’s time and rests his head against the other’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiles back, leaning back in to the gesture.

They stayed like that in what felt like frozen time, neither of them asking to elaborate on the definition of the love they both proclaimed.

The bubble burst and the duo returned to reality, lured by the bickering of where to eat.

Perhaps this was okay for now, their relationship would continue to exist in its own kind of harmony, it could develop and blossom naturally, and if they were meant to be lovers, then surely they will one day reach that point, but for now, the comfort of each other was enough.


End file.
